


Varga

by wyldaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldaa/pseuds/wyldaa
Summary: When Lance realizes that even in space, there is never enough time.The Grim Reaper always catches up.(In which Lance experiences the reality of Voltron, and what it means to die for them.)





	Varga

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a foreword; this includes content from S2, so if you haven't watched it, SPOILER ALERT!

_“Lance! Lance! Can you hear me?! Do you copy?”_

It was hard enough that he couldn’t move: Hard enough that he could hardly breathe. And now everything was buzzing out, a harsh ringing tone replacing everything. He couldn’t do anything. 

_“Oh my god, oh my god-”_

It wasn’t like he could do a lot, anyhow. Even if his lungs weren’t collapsing, even if he was sure his legs were broken, even if his head wasn’t pounding like a drum- He couldn’t do anything.

_“Lance? No!”_

Because the rubble was slowly shifting ontop of him, and at this speed, Lance thought morbidly, they wouldn’t be able to get him out. They wouldn’t be able to get him out and he would die.

_“Everyone, stay calm. Lance, we’re coming in for evac. Stay with us, buddy.”_

He wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to his family; His mom, his dad, his brothers, and sisters. They wouldn’t know how much he loved them. 

_“Preparing Castle of Lions for…”_

His team wouldn’t know how much Lance loved them.

…

It was hard to believe this started an hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the chapters will not be this short! This is just here for me to add onto later!


End file.
